My Twins
by Rizura-chan
Summary: Memiliki saudara kembar? Tentu saja tidak masalah. Tetapi, bagi Naruko yang memiliki kakak kembar, menurutnya itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Karenanya Naruko harus menjadi pelindung bagi kakak kembarnya, Naruto, yang malah menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah masalah yang —mungkin— seharusnya adalah masalah Naruto. [GaaNaruko slight others] warn KibaNaru side! Author baru minna, salam kenal :3
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** My Twins © Rizura-chan **

**Sabaku Gaara (18) / Namikaze Naruko (17) || Pair : GaaNaru || Mature || Warn! ****AU, OOC (maybe?), Adult content, Typo(s)**

.

.

_Memiliki saudara kembar? Tentu saja tidak masalah. Tetapi, bagi Naruko yang memiliki kakak kembar, menurutnya itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Karenanya Naruko harus menjadi pelindung bagi kakak kembarnya, Naruto, yang malah menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah masalah yang —mungkin— seharusnya adalah masalah Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Jade Eyes**

* * *

Namikaze Naruko, gadis berkulit tan yang memiliki mata biru sebiru lautan luas, rambut kuning panjang yang tergerai, serta enam tanda lahir yang berupa garis-garis tipis di pipinya, adalah seorang siswi yang penuh masalah dan pembuat onar di Konoha Gakuen. Sedangkan kakak kembarnya, Namikaze Naruto, atau sekarang kau mengenalnya dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Naruko, hanya saja rambutnya mencuat-cuat ke atas, adalah seorang siswa kalem dan tenang namun ceroboh di sekolah yang sama.

Tentu saja mereka adalah Namikaze kembar anak Minato, yang sekarang merupakan seorang mafia terbesar di Jepang. Mereka sering menyebutnya mafia bertangan licin karena Minato selalu menang berkelit dari para polisi. Walaupun sering diincar dan sanggup berkelit, tapi sebagai seorang ayah, Minato tetap khawatir terhadap anak kembarnya. Oleh karena itu, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menitipkan Naruto yang baru berumur 1 tahun pada Jiraiya, seorang pengacara tua kepercayaan keluarga Namikaze.

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berdua hidup sebagai saudara kembar, tapi Naruto dan Naruko memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang karena lingkungan hidup yang berbeda. Naruko penuh masalah karena dibesarkan untuk menjadi pengedar senjata ilegal komplotan milik ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto kalem karena Jiraiya sering mengajaknya menghadiri pengadilan-pengadilan yang menyewa jasanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Naruko berumur 16 tahun, Minato memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah yang sama. Konoha Gakuen. Masing-masing si anak kembar sudah diberi tahu jika mereka adalah anak kembar, hanya saja karena sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa orang-orang tua itu katakan, Naruto harus mengganti nama keluarga ayahnya menjadi nama keluarga ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Tidak ada teman-temannya yang tahu soal ini karena melihat Naruto dan Naruto yang berbeda sifat. Mereka hanya menyimpulkan jika wajah kembar Naruto dan Naruko hanyalah kebetulan yang istimewa. Karena pemikiran teman-teman mereka yang seperti itu, membawa keuntungan bagi Minato. Si pewaris utama komplotan mafia yang dipimpinnya, tidak akan pernah diganggu oleh komplotan-komplotan mafia lain, atau sebut saja musuhnya.

Dan Naruko tahu benar jika ia didik seperti itu, hanya untuk membohongi mata-mata buas yang mengincar pewaris utama komplotan mafia ayahnya. Dengan kata lain, Naruko hanyalah kamuflase yang sempurna bagi Minato dan Naruto.

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

"NAMIKAZE NARUKO!"

Suara menggelegar itu berasal dari ruang kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Seharusnya ketika jam pelajaran apapun, tidak ada yang boleh membuat keributan. Karena hal itu dapat membuat sebagian dari ruang kelas murid-murid belajar akan mencuri-curi kesempatan dari keributan untuk kabur dari kelas. Tetapi, kali ini yang membuat keributan adalah suara Senju Tobirama, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang meneriakkan nama siswi yang tercatat paling nakal di Konoha Gakuen. Paling tidak, mereka —murid-murid yang mendengar teriakkan itu— hanya akan menghela napas bosan, mereka tahu jika mereka kabur ketika Tobirama marah, hanya akan membuat mereka di skors berhari-hari dengan tambahan hukuman lain. Mereka tentu tidak memilih pilihan konyol itu.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Tobirama berteriak hingga menggelegar keluar adalah tepat saat ini, di hadapannya sendiri, Naruko melepas satu per satu pakaiannya hingga tersisa bra berwarna merah terang dan rok yang terpasang penceng dari tempat seharusnya. Wajah Tobirama memerah marah dan malu. Demi Tuhan, Tobirama hanya ingin mengatakan hukuman yang harus di lakukan oleh Naruko karena lima hari absen tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi begitu Naruko duduk di hadapan sang kepala sekolah, tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak melepas satu per satu kancing seragamnya. Awalnya Tobirama mendesis marah dan menyentak nama gadis itu, tetapi Naruko tetap melanjutkan kegiatan melepas kancing seragamnya. Hingga akhirnya Tobirama berteriak dengan keras ketika Naruko melepas seragamnya. Membuat mata besar gadis itu mengerjab beberapa kali sambil menatap wajah Tobirama yang menggelap.

"Ada apa, Tobirama-_sama_? Anda sedang tidak terkena darah tinggi, bukan?" tanya Naruko polos, seakan tidak tahu aura yang di keluarkan oleh Tobirama.

"Pakai seragammu kembali, nona Namikaze. Aku bukan _pelanggan_mu," ujar Tobirama datar, sedatar raut mukanya yang mengeluarkan aura mencekam. Naruko hanya menghendikkan bahu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu memakai kembali seragam yang sempat ia lepas beberapa menit lalu. _Gagal menggoda Tobirama lagi, dasar keras kepala_, maki Naruko dalam hati. Satu-satunya guru dan staf Konoha Gakuen yang tidak bisa ia taklukkan dengan mudah, Senju Tobirama, sang kepala sekolah. Tobirama masuk daftar nama orang yang menarik dalam catatan Naruko, selain Inuzuka yang kemarin baru selesai ia taklukkan. Omong-omong, dari semua daftar nama orang yang menarik milik Naruko, gadis itu hanya memasukkan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan mafia saja, apalagi jika mereka tampan. Bagi Naruko, itu sangat langka untuk dilewatkan.

"Aku menghukummu mengerjakan seluruh tugas kelas XII IPS 1, _deadline_ yang kuberikan padamu hanya dua bulan. Kalau dalam dua bulan kau belum selesai mengerjakannya, akan kupastikan nama Namikaze Naruko tidak ada dalam daftar murid di sini—," Tobirama menjeda kalimatnya, wajahnya terangkat muntuk melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh Naruko. Dan sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu tidak bergeming ataupun merasa takut dengan ancaman akan di keluarkan dari sekolah oleh Tobirama. Jadi Tobirama sudah menyiapkan ancaman lain daripada mengeluarkan Naruko dari sekolah.

"—atau kau ingin aku memberimu tugas siswa siswi kelas XII setiap akhir pekan? Silahkan kau pilih, nona Namikaze." tawar Tobirama. Kedua tangannya saling ia pautkan dan menjadikannya tumpuan dagunya, bibirnya menyeringai menyadari gelagat kesal tubuh Naruko. Membuat gadis itu tersiksa lebih baik daripada melihatnya tertawa sombong karena Konoha Gakuen tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Naruko, lagi-lagi karena Minato yang merupakan penguasa di wilayah sekolah Konoha Gakuen berdiri.

"Cih, lebih baik aku keluar saja dari sekolah ini." ujar Naruko angkuh, ia mengibaskan rambut kuning tergerainya. Kali ini Tobirama tertawa.

" Haha— Kau lucu nona Namikaze, tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi setelah ayahmu berkali-kali memaksa untuk tetap berada di sini hingga umurmu cukup untuk menjadi pewarisnya." tawa Tobirama sedikit mereda setelah mengatakan hal itu. Pria yang menyandang gelar kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi berputarnya. Kedua tangannya ganti terlipat di depan dada.

Naruko menunduk. Pewaris katanya? Cih. Naruko mengumpat dalam hati. Andai saja mereka tahu masalah sebenarnya. Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa Naruko hanya kamuflase. Andai saja mereka tahu bahwa murid mereka yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto adalah pewaris yang sebenarnya. Naruko yakin Tobirama tidak akan memperhatikannya seperti ini. Naruko yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan 'keliaran' seperti ini. Tetapi, sekali lagi Naruko harus mendengus kasar mengingat ancaman ayahnya yang kejamnya minta ampun.

"_Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah kakak kembarmu. Atau kau akan mati di tangan ayahmu sendiri, Naruko."_

Kalimat itu jelas terngiang di kepalanya selama ia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Mati di tangan ayahnya sendiri? Tidak akan, Naruko masih haus kekayaan dan keliaran miliknya. Daripada membuang-buang nyawa karena depresi, Naruko lebih memilih untuk menghabiskannya secara berangsur-angsur dengan uang dan seks hingga pergantian pemimpin komplotan ayahnya menjadi Naruto.

"Kau menang, Tobirama-_sama_." tegasnya pada kata _sama_. Setelah itu Naruko memundurkan kursinya hingga berderit keras dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Tetapi, sebelum Naruko benar-benar memegang knop pintu, Tobirama menyela hingga membuat tubuh Naruko menegang.

"Omong-omong, murid kelas XII IPS 1 yang akan kau kerjakan tugasnya adalah milik Sabaku Gaara, Naruko."

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda dengan lingkar mata hitam tipis yang menghiasi kedua matanya. Pewaris tunggal dari pedagang ganja ilegal, Sabaku Yonda. Bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, yang rumornya merupakan kandang para pewaris mafia-mafia terkaya di Jepang. Oh, sepertinya itu bukan lagi sebuah rumor mengingat banyak sekali pewaris dari komplotan lain yang bersekolah di sana. Contohnya Namikaze, Sabaku, Inuzuka, dan Uchiha. Selama generasi ke generasi, pemimpin-pemimpin komplotan itu berusaha menyekolahkan anak mereka —terutama pewaris— ke Konoha Gakuen. Dan tentu saja, mereka sudah saling memberi tahu jika mereka akan satu sekolah dengan saingannya.

Saingan. Naruko benci saingan yang kata ayahnya merupakan serangga kecil pengganggu kehidupan. Para pengkhianat perjanjian Namikaze. Apa pula itu?! Jika mereka memang tidak bisa saling mempercayai, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu membuat perjanjian bodoh seperti itu. Dasar orang tua. Maki Naruko dalam hati.

"Sabaku Ga—," ucapan Naruko berhenti ketika dirinya sudah setengah membuka pintu kelas XII IPS 1 untuk memanggil Gaara. Sekarang baru pukul setengah sepuluh, yang artinya sekitar lima belas menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan sekarang Naruko baru tahu betapa brengseknya Gaara —bahkan lebih brengsek dari Naruko. _Tidak bisakah anak itu menunggu bel saja_?! Teriak Naruko dalam hati. Jujur saja, kelas bahkan masih penuh dengan murid lain yang menatap pemandangan erotis di depan kelas mereka. Dimana Gaara dan Hinata, guru yang mengajar matematika di kelasnya, ber— ber— berciuman! Naruko dengan jelas melihat lelehan saliva di sekitar bibir mereka.

"—ara."

Gaara melepas rangkulan tangannya yang sebelumnya menyangga pinggul Hinata, membalik tubuhnya setelah ia membersihkan beberapa saliva yang ada di bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Naruko baru menyadari bahwa Gaara memiliki mata hijau pudar yang redup. Iris _jade_ yang mengagumkan untuk ukuran saingan bisnis. Naruko tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang pernah menampakkan redup seperti itu selain dirinya. Apa sebenarnya Gaara juga seper—

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Namikaze-_san_?" pertanyaan Gaara menghancurkan lamunan Naruko tentang mata _jade_ Gaara. Gadis berambut tergerai itu tersentak kecil lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Hinata dan kembali lagi pada Gaara. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat menunggu, Naruko sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak membuka pintu kelas. Membuat Gaara harus bertanya lebih dahulu. Dia risih harus memulai, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada membuat mata biru sebiru laut itu terus memandang iris _emerald_-nya. Dia bahkan lebih risih dipandangi terlalu intens.

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ada hukumanku yang berhubungan denganmu, Sabaku-_san_."

_Sial_! Naruko memaki, kenapa mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi gagap? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruko melihat Gaara. Tentu saja tidak, yang ada malah setiap kali mereka berlirik pandang, pasti salah satu dari mereka akan membuang muka sambil meludah. Tipikal orang yang saling tidak suka.

Tetapi kali ini keadaannya berbeda. Gaara yang baru saja berciuman panas dengan rambut merah yang acak-acakkan, serta beberapa peluh yang meluncur dari dahinya, itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah sekalipun Naruko lihat. Sekalipun Gaara termasuk dalam daftar nama orang yang menarik, Naruko pasti sudah menaruh namanya di bagian paling bahwa. Daftar orang terakhir-terakhir saja ia goda. Tetapi mungkin setelah ini, Naruko harus berubah pikiran. Seringai licik tercetak di bibir ranumnya.

**Tuk.**

Naruko mengerjab. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah berada di depannya dengan muka memerah, Naruko masih bisa melihat kalau telunjuk Hinata yang baru saja mendorong sedikit dahinya masih terambang di udara. Apa Naruko melewatkan sesuatu?

"Sa-sabaku-_san_ sudah pergi d-duluan. A-aku disu-suruhnya u-untuk m-membuyarkan l-lamunanmu, N-Namikaze-_s-san_." ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Naruko yang baru sadar bahwa Gaara memang sudah menghilang dari kelasnya segara berbalik arah dan berusaha mengejar Gaara yang sudah berada di tangga bawah. Kelas XII berada di lantai dua, sedangkan kelas XI dan X berada di lantai bawah. Gaara merupakan siswa angkatan akhir yang akan lulus tahun ini. Sedangkan Naruko masih duduk di tingkat dua, yang artinya dia adalah adik kelas Gaara. Kalian pun tahu kenapa Naruko tidak menyebut Gaara dengan embel-embel _senpai_, kan?

"Aku minta semua tugasmu, biar aku kerjakan." ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa memandang Gaara, gadis itu bersedekap dada sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Naruko barusan, mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa gadis itu meminta tugas-tugasnya? Selama beberapa detik Gaara berpikir, kemudian ia kembali teringat perkataan Naruko di depan kelasnya.

"_... Ada hukumanku yang berhubungan denganmu, Sabaku-_san_."_

Naruko masih menunggu walaupun Gaara tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa Gaara menolak saja, dengan begitu Naruko memiliki alasan untuk mengganti hukuman Tobirama dengan anak lain. Naruko benar-benar memiliki gengsi tinggi jika harus meminta-meminta di hadapan Gaara.

"Hn. Bermohonlah dulu padaku, Namikaze-_san_." Naruko serasa disambar petir mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. Dengan spontan gadis itu meludah dan menatap wajah Gaara. _Brengsek_! Makinya, _berani sekali dia menyuruhku memohon_!

"Memohon, katamu? Lebih baik aku meminta tugas murid lain dari Tobirama-_sama_!" serunya tidak terima. Untung saja Naruko masih tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu meninggikan suaranya. Kalau tidak, Tobirama tidak akan segan-segan menambahkan hukuman lain untuk Naruko. Tidak! Naruko sudah cukup kesal dengan hukuman pertama, dia tidak akan coba-coba untuk membuat hukumannya menjadi _double_.

"Terserah. Aku bisa mengadu pada Tobirama_-sama_," ujarnya datar. Lalu tubuhnya berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Naruko yang masih berada di tempatnya memejamkan mata sambil mengepalkan tangan. _Berani sekali dia mengancamku_... geram Naruko dalam hati. Bagi Gaara, tentu saja ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mempermainkan Naruko. Kesempatan langka yang hanya bisa didapat sekali setahun —atau begitulah Gaara pikir. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Iya atau tidak, jalang?" Gaara kembali bersuara. Di akhir kalimatnya dia mendesis sedikit keras, membuat mata biru laut itu kembali terbuka dan memandang _emerald_-nya tajam. Tapi Gaara tetap bergeming, wajah yang selalu tampak _stoic_ itu menatap tajam balik wajah Naruko. Seakan menantang gadis berambut kuning itu.

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pilihan ini seperti memilih antara harga diri sebagai lawan atau harga diri sebagai murid, dan brengsek! Dua-duanya bukan pilihan yang bagus! Naruko masih berkelut dengan pikirannya saat Gaara tanpa disadarinya sudah berada di depan tubuhnya. Saat Naruko merasakan bahwa ia seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan bola biru laut kembar itu mengecil tatkala ia melihat Gaara menggigit hidung mancungnya tanpa peringatan. _A-a-apa-apaan orang ini?!_ Batin Naruko histeris. Terdapat remah-remah merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Pulang sekolah. Di atap. Jawablah di sana." Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Naruko. Meninggalkan Naruko dengan kebingungan atas sifat Gaara yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Biasanya Naruko yang menggoda lelaki agar mau mendekatinya. Biasanya juga Naruko lah yang meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Mencampakkan mereka seolah mereka adalah barang buangan. Tetapi kali ini, Naruko yang mendapat getahnya dari Gaara.

**Twitch!**

Perempatan kotak muncul di keningnya.

_Awas saja si Sabaku itu!_

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hai _minna-san_~! /lambai-lambai/ perkenalkan, Rizu author baru di fandom Naruto! :D _domo, nee minna_?^^ Rizu harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini dengan men**fave** atau **follow** atau jika berharap cerita cepat dilanjut, silahkan di**review**^^ Rizu bakal sangat berterima kasih untuk itu :)

Salam hangat dari Rizu, _minna_! /bungkuk hormat/


	2. Chapter 2 : Dream

_**Pertama-tama, maafkan Rizu yang telat update TwT kalian tahulah, bulan Ramadhan, Rizu nggak berani buka FFn, serius TwT jadi maafkan Rizu *pinjem muka baby-face Gaara* *Puppy-eyes no jutsu/?***_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** My Twins © Rizura-chan **

**Sabaku Gaara (18) / Namikaze Naruko (17) || Pair : GaaNaru || Mature || Warn! ****AU, OOC (maybe?), Adult content, Typo(s)**

.

.

_Memiliki saudara kembar? Tentu saja tidak masalah. Tetapi, bagi Naruko yang memiliki kakak kembar, menurutnya itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Karenanya Naruko harus menjadi pelindung bagi kakak kembarnya, Naruto, yang malah menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah masalah yang —mungkin— seharusnya adalah masalah Naruto._

**Chapter 2 : Dream**

Namikaze Naruto, atau nama yang sekarang tertempel di dadanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sedang melamun di tengah pelajaran Sejarah yang membosankan, sama seperti gurunya yang membosankan, Shion. Sedari tadi wanita itu hanya mengoceh tentang peperangan antar Rusia-Jepang pada tahun 1904. Naruto sungguh bosan, dia bahkan sudah menghapal cerita itu. Tapi yang membuatnya harus terpuruk dan mendengar kembali cerita itu adalah karena Naruko. Namikaze Naruko, adik kembarnya. Gadis itu datang terlambat sekitar lima belas menit sejak pelajaran keempat dimulai. Dan dengan gaya arogannya yang seperti biasa, Naruko memerintah Shion untuk mengulang kembali cerita itu.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Naruko dan dirinya benar-benar bertolak belakang soal apapun —kecuali fisik mereka. Tangannya yang nganggur ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya dan menghadap jendela. Melihat beberapa burung yang nangkring di dahan dekat jendelanya. Kadang Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ayah mereka, Minato, harus mengubah nama belakangnya menjadi Uzumaki, nama belakang bibinya. Tapi walaupun ia penasaran dengan semua itu, dia tetap tidak mencari tahu. Jika Naruto tidak mencari tahu, berbeda lagi dengan Naruko. Gadis itu sepenuhnya tahu semua rencana sang ayah.

Naruto dan Naruko.

**Sing!**

Seperti melihat hantu, Naruto langsung duduk tegap. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah seorang gadis berambut jingga yang dengan sengaja menuliskan kata "Naruto dan Naruko" besar-besar disobekan kertas, dia menghadapkan kertas itu tepat ke arah Naruto. Melihatnya, Naruto menjadi dongkol, raut wajahnya seketika berubah masam.

"Haruno …" ujarnya seseram mungkin. Gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Naruto menggerutu, kenapa dia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis Haruno ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari semua gadis seisi kelas, hanya Haruno yang sering menjahilinya dengan menuliskan kalimat-kalimat "Naruto dan Naruko" atau "Naruko's Naruto". Andai saja Haruno tahu kalau adik kembarnya itu menakutkan jika ada yang menyangkut-pautkan nama mereka, apa dia tetap akan menjahilinya?

"Hentikan Haruno. Cepat buang kertas itu!" Naruto berbisik, tapi Haruno ini malah makin kerajingan menulis kalimat baru untuk Naruto.

Naruto dan Naruko. Cerita dua makhluk kembar yang saling jatuh cinta.

**Srek!**

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruko setelah ia menyaut kertas itu dari tangan Haruno.

**Crap!**

Baiklah, Naruto harus turun tangan untuk yang ini. Dia tidak ingin tubuh Haruno penuh dengan cakaran dari kuku tajam Naruko. Lagipula, ia tidak tega jika adik kembarannya itu harus kembali menerima hukuman.

"Na-Naruko, kau jangan salah paham dulu, ya?" sergah Naruto cepat. Sekarang anak-anak seisi kelas mulai datang mengerumuni mereka. Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Shion sudah meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Haruno Sakura?" terlambat, suara Naruko menajam. Membuat beberapa murid perempuan dan laki-laki menahan napasnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Itu namamu dan nama Naruto, _baka_." suara Sakura menantang. Oh sudahlah, Naruto angkat tangan. Haruno Sakura ini benar-benar menantang adik kembarnya. Huh, daripada ikut campur urusan tidak penting seperti ini, Naruto lebih milih untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya. Membiarkan dua gadis remaja bertengkar tepat di sebelahnya. _Kurasa sia-sia membujuk Haruno, apalagi Naruko. Lupakan sajalah._

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pada pukul dua siang. Banyak siswa siswi berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan buru-buru. Sebagian dari mereka langsung menuju rumah, sebagian lagi buru-buru pergi dengan teman-temannya. Tipikal remaja yang suka menghamburkan uang.

Naruko berjalan di koridor yang menuju langsung ke atap sekolah. Tangannya yang mulus memegang pipinya yang

sama mulusnya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan begitu merasakan telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan luka cakaran di pipinya. _Haruno bangsat sialan_! Teriaknya dalam hati. Dia bersumpah jika dia kembali bertemu dengan Sakura, ia akan membuat gadis itu memohon-mohon ampun kepadanya! Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbau _PINK_!

"Hei cantik, mau kemana?" sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggulnya serta menariknya mendekat. Kalau saja Naruko tidak tahu siapa yang dengan lancangnya menarik tubuhnya mendekat seperti itu, Naruko akan menampar keras-keras pipi orang tersebut. Tapi karena yang menariknya ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Naruko mengurungkan niatnya.

Kiba yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, yang berada dekat koridor menuju atap itu melihat Naruko berjalan sambil mendumel. Tentu saja, sebagai salah seorang _pengguna_ Naruko, Kiba tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Baru kemarin mereka bersama, Kiba sudah dibuat kecanduan dengan tubuh Naruko. Sedangkan di sisi lain, dia juga membutuhkan Naruko untuk diajaknya sebagai pasangan di pesta _oral_ Hatake.

"Menjauhlah Inuzuka, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik." ancam Naruko dingin. Kiba yang mendengarnya menggeleng.

"_No, no_. Kau harus berada dalam _mood_ yang baik, karena malam ini kau akan menjadi pasanganku di pesta _oral_ Hatake," jelas Kiba. Tangannya yang berada di pinggul Naruto kini mulai menggesek-gesekkan telapaknya. Membuat Naruko beberapa kali mendesis. Mata jelalatan Kiba mulai memperhatikan tubuh Naruko, mulai dari kakinya hingga kepalanya. Dan mata anjingnya berhenti di pipi yang sedang ditutupi Naruko menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

Tangan nganggur Kiba menjauhkan tangan Naruko yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian pipinya. Dan terlihatlah bekas luka yang memanjang dari sudut pipi dekat telingga hingga mencapai sudut bibirnya. Kiba mengernyit tidak suka melihatnya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kiba dingin. Jemari dinginnya terjulur untuk mengusap-usap luka itu menggunakan jempolnya. Membuat Naruko mendesis merasakan lukanya digesek-gesek seperti itu.

"Haruno. Kau tahu Haruno Sakura, kan?" ucap Naruko disela desisanya. Kiba terdiam dan hanya menjawab 'Hmm.'. Lalu wajahnya bergerak maju mendekati pipi Naruko. Lidahnya terjulur menggantikan jempolnya dan mulai menjilati bekas luka cakar Haruno di pipi Naruko. Merasakan benda lunak namun hangat itu menjilati lukanya, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruko. Antara sakit dan menggodanya. Tangan Naruko reflek mencengkram lengan Kiba ketika jilatan pemuda itu berganti menjadi hisapan-hisapan di pipinya. Merambat menuju sudut bibirnya, dan berakhir dengan mulut Kiba yang menyedot bibir bawah Naruko keras. Membuat Naruko melebarkan mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Kiba untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruko.

"Mhh... nn..." lidah mereka saling membelit, memutar, menghisap, dan bahkan menggigit untuk merangsang satu sama lain. Tubuh Naruko sudah Kiba pepetkan pada tembok koridor, lengan putih Naruko menggantung indah di pundak sang Inuzuka. Sedangkan lengan sang Inuzuka beralih pada tengkuk Naruko, menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dalam. Naruko sangat suka ciuman Kiba, alasan sederhana yang membuatnya suka adalah karena bentuk gigi Inuzuka yang seperti anjing. Tajam dan runcing. Rasanya seperti ingin memakan bibir ranum Naruko bulat-bulat.

"Ahh... I-Inuzuka... nnh!" erang Naruko. Kiba melepas ciumannya sementara untuk mengambil napas. Masih dengan terengah-engah, Kiba turun menuju leher putih Naruko. Menggigit_—_menghisap—menjilat—menghisap dan begitu seterusnya hingga membuat satu _bitemark_ di lehernya yang terekspos. Sekarang napas Naruko tersenggal-senggal.

"Sebagai tanda kalau kau menyetujui ajakkan ku, sekaligus untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengajakmu menjadi pasangannya selain diriku di pesta _oral_ Hatake," kata Kiba yang tetap berada di depan leher gadis itu. Sesekali menjilat kembali _bitemark_ yang berhasil ia buat di leher Naruko.

"Omong-omong Naruko," Kiba menjeda kalimatnya.

"Un?"

"Sepertinya Haruno Sakura harus membayar luka beret yang ada di pipimu itu dengan harga tinggi," tambah sang pemuda Inuzuka. Naruko yang mendengarnya menyeringai puas, satu urusan sudah selesai. Tinggal menyelesaikan urusan Gaara.

_tunggu—! Gaara?!_

Mata Naruko terbelalak, dan gadis itu tiba-tiba menyentak tubuh Kiba hingga membuat pemuda itu terjerembab.

"Aw! Ada apa denganmu, Namikaze?!" teriak sang Inuzuka tidak terima. Tapi Naruko tidak menggubrisnya, dia malah berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai atap sekolah. _Sialaaan! Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan makhluk brengsek itu?!_

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Naruko hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, memandang hamparan putih hampa yang tidak menunjukkan eksistansi manusia manapun kecuali dirinya. Di detik selanjutnya, raut muka Naruko terlihat marah dan kesal.

"Gaara brengsek!" umpatnya keras-keras. Dia dibohongi rupanya. Atap sekolah kosong melompong tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya beberapa bahan bangunan yang tidak dipakai serta kursi beton yang sering digunakan murid lain sebagai tempat duduk. Tangannya mengepal. Aura di belakang tubuhnya berapi-api.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, gadis Namikaze itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap. Yang mana tepat saat itu, mata biru lautnya menemukan secarik kertas yang berayun-ayun karena tertiup angin. Kertas itu di selipkan di lekukan atas pintu.

Naruko mengernyit. Ia merasa tak melihat kertas itu saat datang ke sini. Atau ia yang tidak sadar bahwa kertas itu sudah ada sejak tadi? Tangannya terjulur dengan ragu. Apakah ini ulah Gaara? Atau malah anak lain? Tapi ia yakin tidak ada makhluk —manusia— selain dirinya. Akhirnya, rasa keingintahuan Naruko menang dari keraguannya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

'_Haha! Sudah kuduga kau akan datang ke atap! Hah! Kau tahu? Aku bertaruh pada beberapa anak tentang perkataanku padamu sebelum istirahat tadi. Dan bisa kau tebak? Aku memenangkan taruhanku sendiri! Mereka mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan datang, mengingat kau __**gadis berharga diri tinggi**__, tapi ternyata? Haha! Bagaimana kalau aku menyebarkan ini ke seluruh sekolah? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, apalagi saat mereka berpikir 'aku tidak menyangka jika Namikaze Naruto berharga diri rendah di hadapan Sabaku Gaara, bagaimana kalau aku mengajaknya juga?' HAHA!'_

Naruko siap meremas, membakar, atau merobek-robek kertas itu. Perkataan Gaara di dalam kertas itu sudah cukup membuatnya naik darah. Dan sebentar lagi Naruko akan mengalami darah tinggi, dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Banyak perempatan yang muncul di kening serta punggung tangannya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat kalimat yang ada di bawah sendiri.

'_P.S : Aku menaruh semua buku tugasku di samping pintu atap. Kau datang juga berarti 'IYA', Namikaze._

_Salam penghina, Sabaku _—_tampan_— _Gaara.'_

Naruko menarik kata-katanya untuk menggoda Gaara, Naruko kali ini berniat untuk mencincang Gaara, kapan saja!

Dan Tobirama, sebagai dalang dari penghinaan harga dirinya, sudah pasti masuk dalam daftar baru yang dibuatnya.

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Komplek elit yang sekarang tengah di masuki mobil _Audi_ merah Naruko adalah kawasan rumahnya. Komplek yang berada di daerah Edogawa, yang berarti suasananya sangat kuno, tapi komplek yang ia tinggali bersama ayahnya sekarang ini benar-benar jauh dari 'wajah' kuno, apalagi rumahnya di _design _gaya zaman Edo yang dipadu dengan gaya Eropa, hingga rumahnya pun menunjukkan sisi 'mafia kuno' ayahnya. Rumahnya berada di blok C-5. Untunglah mobil-mobil milik Naruko tidak harus bergaya lama seperti itu. Jika tidak, malulah dia bawa mobil ke sekolah.

Akhirnya, setelah 5 menit masuk ke dalam komplek elitnya, Naruko sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Segera saja ia menekan klaksonnya beberapa kali agar si penjaga gerbang membuka pintu gerbang. Tak lama kemudian _Audi_ merah itu masuk. Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruko keluar dari mobil sambil menenteng tasnya.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Naruko setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Para _maid_ yang berjejer-jejer hingga dalam pun menyambut pemandangan Naruko. Ia melemparkan tas serta menyuruh mereka untuk mengambil buku tugas Gaara yang masih tertinggal di dalam mobilnya. Ia sangat-sangat-sangat membenci membawa tumpukan buku yang lebih dari sepuluh tersebut. Mengingat itu, Naruko menengok 'kabar' kukunya yang kemarin, setelah selesai menggoda Inuzuka, baru di _pedicure_. Lecet dibagian telunjuk dan kelingking.

**Grep!**

Tangan Naruko mengepal. _Awas saja si brengsek Gaara itu..._

Naruko berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, dan tanpa menyapa ayahnya yang leha-leha minum kopi di ruang makan, Naruko naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya yang nyaman seperti istana. Lagipula, Naruko maupun Minato sudah terbiasa tidak tegur sapa secara langsung. Minato hanya akan berbicara dengan Naruko lewat _interphone_, itupun hanya untuk menyuruh Naruko mengantarkan senjata ilegal pesanan klien Minato. Selebihnya, para _maid_ lah yang bertugas merawat Naruko.

**Brak!**

Naruko membanting pintu kamarnya. Emosi masih menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak peduli jika pintu tersebut rusak. Ia tidak peduli jika ayahnya mengamuk. Ia bahkan _masa bodo_ dengan itu. Che, sejak kapan ayahnya peduli tentang dirinya? Ayahnya hanya peduli tentang kelancaran perdagangan gelap yang dipimpinnya. Bahkan Naruko yakin, jika ayahnya hanya peduli terhadap Naruto, sang pewaris asli.

GAH! Naruko jengah, jengah memikirkan ini, jengah dengan tingkah brengseknya, jengah dengan kehidupannya. Ia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya, dengan cara apapun yang ia mau. Tetapi, Naruko juga sadar dan yakin, setelah Naruto menjadi pemimpin komplotan yang baru, Naruko bisa bebas dari semua ini. Ia bisa melakukan apapun setelah bebas. Entah menjadi pelacur, entah menjadi gadis biasa, apapun yang ia inginkan karena ia bebas! Dan Naruko harus menunggu saat-saat itu, apapun akan ia tukar untuk kebebasannya setelah pergantian pemimpin. Senyum miring ia tampilkan di bibir ranumnya.

'Yosh!_ Menunggu kan? Akan aku ikuti terus permainan kalian, orang tua.'_ batin Naruko sinis dalam hati.

Akhirnya, setelah perang batin yang dialaminya, Naruko memutuskan untuk berendam hingga matahari terbenam. Naruko melirik jam dindingnya yang bergambar musang berwarna oranye. Sekarang jam setengah empat, jadi Naruko memiliki waktu dua jam lebih untuk berendam. Waktu yang cukup untuk merileksasikan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Apalagi nanti malam ia sudah berjanji dengan Inuzuka Kiba untuk pergi ke pesta _oral_ Hatake.

Dan untuk sementara, Naruko akan melupakan tugas-tugas Gaara. Memikirkan itu terus-menerus dapat membuat wajahnya cepat keriput karena ia selalu terbawa emosi. Benar, kan?

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Dua lonceng berbentuk bola saling menabrak satu sama lain di setiap sudut jalan. Menunjukkan jika festival telah dimulai. Naruko yang berumur 7 tahun dan ibunya, Kushina, berjalan di pinggir trotoar dekat komplek rumahnya. Di daerah Edogawa yang dikenal sebagai satu-satunya peninggalan zaman Edo —selain Tokyo—, festival ini sering dirayakan untuk jatuhnya bunga sakura pertama di musim gugur. Tepat saat akhir Agustus. Bukan karena banyak kios-kios buka di pinggir jalan yang mereka incar, tetapi gugurnya bunga-bunga sakura lah yang menjadi alasan utama mereka berjalan-jalan di sana.

Naruko memandang takjub pemandangan di atasnya. Hembusan angin yang menandakan pergantian musim menyilir daerah Edogawa dengan sejuk. Membuat bunga sakura yang jatuh makin banyak. Bahkan sampai memenuhi rambut di atas kepala. Naruko buru-buru saja menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjatuhkan bunga sakura yang tersangkut di rambutnya. Sedangkan Kushina yang berdiri di samping anaknya terkekeh kecil lalu mulai membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruko. Setelah itu ia membantu membersihkan rambut Naruko dari bunga sakura yang masih tersangkut.

Ibunya mencomot satu bunga sakura yang ada di kepala Naruko dan menaruhnya di selipan telinganya. Naruko yang melihatnya terpana.

"_Okaachan_ cantik." puji Naruko kecil. Pandangannya yang berbinar-binar tak teralihkan dari wajah Kushina yang berseri-seri setelah mendengar pujian dari malaikat kecilnya.

"_Nee, arigatou_, Naruko. Kemarilah, _Okaachan_ ingin memelukmu." ucap sang ibu dan merentangkan tangannya. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai apik, ditambah dua buah jepit biru yang menahan poninya, dan keikutsertaan bunga sakura yang terpasang di telinganya mempercantik paras Kushina.

_Naruko benar-benar beruntung memiliki _Okaachan_ secantik ini_, pekik gadis cilik itu dalam hati.

Naruko pun sedikit berlari sebelum menghamburkan tubuhnya pada wanita yang melahirkannya itu. menenggelamkan wajahnya di geraian merah sang ibu. Sedangkan Kushina hanya mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruko yang terkuncit menjadi dua. Mengelus-elus rambut yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambut suaminya. Tetapi, apakah Kushina masih bisa mengatakannya suami setelah ini?

Banyak skandal yang menyeret komplotan milik Minato, hingga membuat setiap istri dari tiap-tiap pimpinan harus menyembunyikan identitasnya. Setelah setengah tahun pun skandal itu tidak bisa diselesaikan baik dengan perdamaian ataupun pertukaran. Jiraiya pun sampai di buat bingung dengan skandal ini. Skandal yang entah siapa yang memulainya. Bahkan Kushina yang biasanya keluar rumah, mulai jarang terlihat sejak dari setengah tahun yang lalu. Hingga membuat wanita berambut merah anggun itu sedikit stres berada di rumah terus-menerus.

Dan ini kali pertamanya keluar dari rumah, bersama Naruko, untuk melihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin. Rasa-rasanya seperti baru keluar dari penjara tahanan, Kushina sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan Minato untuk menampakkan diri di luar rumah, bahkan di halaman. Menurutnya, jika Kushina menampakkan diri di publik, banyak orang dari pembuat skandal akan mengincar nyawanya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." kata Minato pada Kushina seminggu yang lalu, wanita beranak dua itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Minato.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar." isaknya di dada Minato. Minato yang mendengarnya terdiam sebentar. Bukannya dia tidak tahu soal ke-stres-an istrinya. Tapi dia memang tidak siap untuk kehilangan Kushina. Cukup Naruto saja yang sudah terpisah darinya, Kushina tidak perlu ikut-ikut terpisah.

"Kumohon, Kushina. Ini demi aku, demi dirimu sendiri, dan demi anak kita... Aku yakin mereka juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." lirih Minato berusaha mengingatkan Kushina tentang keberadaan anak mereka. Kushina masih saja terisak. Akhirnya Minato mengelus-elus rambut merahnya sayang. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu ketika menemukan Naruko mengamati mereka dari balik pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka, dengan membawa boneka rubah kesayangannya.

"_...kaachan!_"

"_Okaachan!_"

"_Okaachaaaaan!_" seakan baru terbangun dari tidur, Kushina tersentak mendengar teriakan putri kecilnya yang disertai mulut cemberut. Melihat malaikatnya cemberut itu, Kushina menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ah... betapa Kushina rindu dengan berbagai ekspresi dari Naruko.

"_Nee_, Naruko. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina lembut. Ia baru sadar jika Naruko sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia kecewa sebenarnya. Tapi apalah daya, ia tadi melamun. Itu pasti cukup untuk membuat Naruko merasa bingung dengan kelakuan ibunya.

"_Okaachan_ kenapa? Naruko lihat tadi wajahnya sedih. Naruko panggil pun _Okaachan_ tidak menjawab. Ada apa_, Okaachan_?" tanya Naruko panjang hingga membuat Kushina harus memegangi mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Jika dilihat dari sudut Kushina, setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruko selalu sukses membuatnya terdengar imut dan... menggemaskan, mungkin? Pokoknya itu pertama kalinya Kushina mendengar kalimat dewasa seperti itu diucapkan dengan nada imut dari bibir Naruko.

**Twitch!**

"_It-ittai! Okaachan! Ittai! Ittai!_" kedua tangan Kushina mencubit pipi merah Naruko, membuat gadis cilik itu memekik. Kushina yang mendengar pekikan itu bukannya melepaskan, ia malah kerajingan mencubit pipi Naruko dengan senyum lebar.

"_Nee_, Naruko. Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mengamati keadaan agar dapat berkomentar? _Otouchan ka_?" tanya Kushina gemas. Karena ia harus menahan sakit dari cubitan Kushina, Naruko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Memang benar ayahnya lah yang mengajarkan hal itu pada Naruko saat ia diajak ayahnya untuk bernegoisasi dengan kliennya.

Lama-kelamaan cubitan Kushina melemah, dan semakin lemah. Terakhir, cubitan itupun terlepas dari pipi Naruko. Naruko memandang ibunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam itu. Mata biru laut kecilnya menelusuri wajah ibunya dari dagu merambat naik menuju mulut, merambat naik menuju hidung dan pipinya, dan mata biru laut itupun berakhir di kedua matanya. Kedua mata yang menggelap saat Naruko lihat.

"_Okaachan_?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

Kepala Kushina menengadah, mata itu menatap biru laut Naruko dengan tajam.

**BANG!**

Tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya tak lagi wajah Kushina, melainkan seseorang dengan mata rubah berwarna merah dan bertaring.

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

**Blup!**

**Blup!**

**Blup! Blup! Blup! Blup!**

"HUAAAH!" Naruko terengah-engah sambil menarik dirinya ke permukaan. Entah berapa lama ia tertidur di _bathtub _hingga akhirnya tenggelam. Ia bersyukur ketika menemukan dirinya masih bernyawa. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruko pikirkan saat itu.

"Mimpi yang mengerikan," komentarnya setelah mengingat kembali kenapa ia bisa terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap tempat sekitarnya untuk mencari jam _weaker_, mengira-ngira apakah ini sudah lebih dari jam yang diputuskan oleh Inuzuka.

_Oh, masih pukul enam_, batin gadis itu lega. Segera saja ia mengambil baju handuknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Naruko berjalan di atas karpet Turki yang dibelinya saat ia ditugaskan ke Iran beberapa hari lalu. Rasanya karpet yang sedang dipijaknya ini seperti bukan karpet saja, dengan kehalusan yang bahkan melebihi halus handuk kesayangannya, Naruko yakin pembuatannya sangatlah teliti. Kemudian dia beralih ke meja tempat tv plasma berukuran 42 inch beserta _stereo_nya untuk mengambil _remote control_ dan menyalakan lagu keras-keras.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruko.

"Ya, masuk!" seru Naruko memperbolehkan masuk orang itu. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pelayan pribadinya, sekaligus adik kandung dari ibunya, Karin.

"_Ano_... Naruko-_chan_, Minato-_nii_ menyuruh saya untuk memberitahukan anda bahwa... eum! Ini." ucap Karin sambil menyodorkan banyak lembaran kertas ke arahnya.

"Apa itu, _Obasan_?" tanya Naruko memandang tumpukan kertas itu. Alisnya terangkat satu. Karin membenarkan kacamatanya sebentar sebelum menjelaskan pada Naruko.

"Jadwal bertemu klien yang berada di luar daerah. Minato-_nii_ mengatakan kepada saya bahwa Naruko-_chan_ lah yang harus berangkat."

**Bruk!**

Naruko menjatuhkan _remote control_ yang tadi sempat dipegangnya.

"_NANI_?!" teriaknya kaget. Karin yang melihat reaksi Naruko segera menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, Naruko-_chan_. Minato-_nii_ tidak menyuruh anda berangkat sekarang," sergahnya cepat sebelum Naruko mengamuk. Tentu saja Karin paham kenapa Naruko mengamuk, karena gadis itu baru dua hari yang lalu selesai mengurus klien Minato. Dan tidak mungkin bagi Naruko untuk dapat membiasakan diri secepat itu, mengingat dulu Minato memberi tugas seperti ini setidaknya dua bulan sekali.

Dan sekarang ketika umurnya tujuh belas tahun, ayahnya makin memperparah jadwal pertemuan klien seperti itu untuk Naruko.

"Huh, baliklah. Jadi kapan aku harus berangkat?" tanya Naruko setelah ia mereda emosinya. Baju handuknya yang belum sempat ia ganti, lebih ia rapatkan pada tubuhnya.

"Lusa. Kuharap anda tidak memiliki jadwal lain selain ini, Naruko-_chan_," ucap Karin riang.

"Atau _Otousan_ anda yang akan turun tangan sendiri," lanjut Karin dengan suara mencengkam dan ber_background_ kilasan api hitam.

"_Yare yare_, _Obasan_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti menyingkirkan semua jadwalku." Naruko tersenyum terpaksa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sebutir keringat mirip jagung nangkring di dahinya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. _Nee_, Naruko-_chan_, _oyasumi_!" pamit Karin sebelum wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata itu keluar dari kamar Naruko. Meninggalkan Naruko yang menghela napas berat.

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

_Hatake Party's Place..._

Naruko berjalan anggun ke dalam rumah Hatake yang menjadi lokasi pesta. Tangannya dengan cantik memeluk pinggang Kiba yang menjadi pasangannya malam ini, sedangkan tangan Kiba tersampir di pundak telanjang Naruko.

Naruko yang menggenakan _singlet_ warna hitam dan jaket oranye yang ia bawa menggunakan tangannya yang nganggur. Dengan _singlet _yang ketat memperlihatkan bagian payudaranya yang montok dengan jelas. Dengan bawahan _skinny jeans_ yang hanya sebatas betis, Kiba memadunya dengan atasan jaket abu-abu dan dalaman berwarna hitam. Sedangkan bawahannya, ia hanya menggunakan celana _levis_ selutut. Ia tak perlu repot-repot berpakaian yang susah dibuka hanya untuk menghadiri Pesta _Oral_.

"Hoi Naruko!" begitu Naruko dan Kiba masuk, gadis yang rambutnya ia biarkan tetap tergerai itu dipanggil oleh teman-temannya. Naruko hanya membalas panggilan itu dengan lambaian tangannya, dan tanpa menanyakan Kiba terlebih dahulu, Naruko menyeret Kiba ke gerombolan teman-temannya di pojok ruangan.

"Hinata-_sensei_?" tanya Naruko kaget melihat _sensei_-nya berada diantara gerombolan itu. Dengan _mini-dress_ berwarna putih yang dipenuhi berbagai manik berkilau, rambut sewarna _indigo_nya ia gulung, Hinata tetap saja Hinata pemalu yang dibuktikan dengan remah-remah merah yang kentara di pipinya. Naruko terkekeh.

"H-hai, Na-Namikaze-_s-san_," sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"Pertama kali kah, _sensei_?" tanya Naruko sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. Dengan malu-malu dan gugup, Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Hei hei, kau tak perlu gugup begitu _sensei_. Nikmatilah pesta ini. Oh, atau kau merasa gugup dengan... pasanganmu? Hoi teman-teman! Siapa yang menjadi pasangan Hinata-_sensei_ kita yang polos ini?" teriak Naruko kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Gaara yang membawanya kemari." kata Shikamaru yang memeluk pinggang Ino posesif di kursi lain, sedikit keras. Naruko yang mendengar nama Gaara, langsung _badmood_.

"Hoo... makhluk brengsek itu," ujar Naruko datar. Setelahnya ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Kiba. Membuat yang lain menandang dengan alis terangkat. Tapi Naruko tidak peduli. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat lain yang lebih gelap, Naruko melepaskan tarikannya di tangan Kiba.

"Pesta sudah dimulai kan?" tanya Naruko yang cepat-cepat merubah air mukanya menjadi menggoda dan tersenyum seksi kepada Kiba.

"Jadi kau tidak sabar, eh?" Kiba balik menggoda Naruko sambil memeluk pinggang gadis itu dan mengusapnya sensual.

Naruko menjulurkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuh Kiba. Ketika tangannya sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruko meremas benda itu.

"Un, lagipula aku juga kangen dengan _punyamu_, Kiba,"

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Malam makin larut. Kediaman Hatake tak lagi ramai orang menari-nari tak karuan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Yang ada hanya suara _non-sense_ yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Syukur-syukur Hatake Kakashi, orang yang mengadakan pesta _oral_ ini, mengubah rumahnya menjadi kedap suara. Yakinlah biayanya tak murah.

Hampir semua pemuda duduk atau berdiri dengan celana yang sudah tanggal semua. Menyisihkan benda mereka yang tegak berdiri. Seolah menantang sang pasangan untuk mengulum dan memasukkannya di mulut mereka.

'_Brengsek! Ini nikmat!_' Kiba berteriak dalam hati. Mukanya memerah penuh nikmat. Dengan posisi duduk mengangkang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruko menggenggam dan memaju mundurkan miliknya dalam mulut Naruko.

**Hisap! Gigit!**

"Sshh..." Kiba mendesis merasakan miliknya seperti bergetar di dalam mulut Naruko lalu seperti ada rasa sakit tapi begitu menarik birahinya. Naruko mengeluarkan milik Kiba dari dalam mulutnya. Mata biru laut itu memandang batang Kiba yang mengkilap karena air liurnya.

"Mmhh mnnh." Naruko menggumam dan kembali menjilat batang di depannya dengan gerakan pelan. Naik. Turun. Memutar. Naik. Lalu sampailah lidah Naruko di ujung batang Kiba, ia memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di lubang kecil batang Kiba. Matanya melirik ekspresi Kiba tanpa melepas kegiatannya.

"Masukkan, Naru! _Shit_!" perintah Kiba tidak tahan. Naruko malah kerajingan memainkan lubang kecil Kiba hingga memakai mulut dan giginya untuk menggoda sang pemilik. Tak mengindahkan perintah Kiba, Naruko tetap saja bermain-main di lubang kecil itu.

Salah satu tangannya yang tak tahan untuk meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri, mulai merambat menuju ke sana.

"Mmhhh! Ngghh!"

Naruko tersentak ketika Kiba memasukkan miliknya paksa dan menaik-turunkan kepalanya cepat. _Sialan kau Inuzuka_, geram Naruko dalam hati, _tapi ini enak unh_.

"Se-sebentar lagi," desis Kiba menahan erangannya. Naruko diam tidak menanggapi, dia membiarkan Kiba yang melakukannya walaupun kepalanya terasa pusing karena Kiba terlalu bersemangat.

Batang Kiba terasa semakin membesar di dalam mulut Naruko, getaran-getaran yang dibuat oleh mulut Naruko seakan-akan memicunya untuk cepat-cepat keluar. Kiba mencengkram sedikit erat rambut acak-acakkan Naruko, membuat Naruko mendesis dan tanpa sengaja menggigit batang Kiba.

"Uhk! Uhk!"

Naruko tersedak. Empat tembakan sperma Kiba secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget, dua tembakan di dalam mulutnya, dan dua tembakan lain tepat mengenai wajah dan meleleh turun ke dadanya. Naruko mencomot sedikit sperma Kiba yang ada di pipinya dan menjilatnya.

"Bajuku kotor, kepalaku pusing, sialan kau Kiba." gumam Naruko kesal, sambil mengulum jarinya yang tadi terlumuri sperma Kiba. Kiba yang baru saja selesai terbang mengintip Naruko dan menyeringai senang. _Maha karya baru_, batinnya senang.

"Mau melanjutkan sampai inti?" tawar Kiba, meraih lengan Naruko dan menariknya mendekat.

"Jika kau mau membersihkan spermamu ini dan berjanji bermain kasar, mungkin aku mau." Kiba mendengus dan terkekeh, perkataan Naruko sangat tidak mungkin. Bermain kasar katanya?

"Hei, kau tidak akan suka ketika aku kasar." gurau Kiba, setengah serius. Kini ganti Naruko yang mendengus lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kiba dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kiba. Kepalanya terasa berat saja setelah bersandar seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Aku suka kasar." kata Naruko kecil.

_Ada alasan aku tidak ingin kasar, dasar kau jalang _selfish, batin Kiba.

"Maaf soal tadi, kepalamu sakit?" Kiba tidak menanggapi dan mengganti topik.

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Pulang adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang. Bukan menunggu dibalik pelindung halte bus. Naruto menggurutu karena Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa dia ada urusan hingga petang. Petang _sih_ katanya, kenyataannya Naruto sudah menunggu hampir 3 jam dari jam pulang tambahan sekolahnya, 4 sore. Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot menyebutkan jam berapa sekarang 'kan?

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi." gumamnya meyakinkan. Tangannya terkepal untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya.

Sedangkan di samping pemuda itu duduk orang lain yang menunggu kedatangan bus, tidak seperti Naruto yang menunggu jemputan. Rambut raven panjangnya sedikit tergerak tatkala ia bersenandung kecil dengan beberapa posisi _ooc_. Naruto melirik orang itu dari ekor matanya, mata orang itu juga melihat ke arahnya. Naruto buru-buru komat-kamit lagi, _apa dia punya telepati? Sialan sekali aku terjebak dengan dia!_

Tidak di sekolah, tidak di kantin. Orang ini selalu membututinya. Seingat Naruto orang ini adalah keturunan Uchiha, entah Uchiha yang mana dia tidak tahu. Banyak Uchiha di Konoha Gakuen dan Naruto malas untuk mengenalinya satu per satu. Hanya seorang Uchiha yang saling kenal dengannya, Uchiha Obito, anak yang sekelas dengannya. Lanjutannya dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

_Tiin!_

Suara klakson mobil. Naruto berjingat senang, mobil Jiraiya terlihat beberapa meter di belakang. Harapannya terkabulkan walau harus menunggu 3 jam lamanya. Naruto segera memasuki mobil Jiraiya yang sudah berhenti dekat halte tempat menunggu Naruto.

Pemuda itu menengok ke Uchiha yang menatap kepergiannya. Mata _onyx_ itu tidak bisa Naruto gambarkan memiliki ekspresi apa, karena _onyx_ itu sendiri terlihat dingin dan kelam. Berbeda sekali dengan tingkahnya tadi.

"Tsunade -_baasan_ sudah menunggumu untuk latihan lagi, Naruto. Jangan buat dia marah lagi ya, bisa-bisa perabotan kita habis dalam waktu satu minggu lagi." kata Jiraiya. Mengingatkan Naruto agar lebih hati-hati untuk tidak salah memasukkan obat baru.

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Jiraiya. Ia menarik kembali tengokkannya dari Uchiha aneh itu.

"E-eh, iya, _jiisan_, aku akan berusaha,"

.

.

**.: My Twins :.**

.

.

Hai _minna-san_ :D pertama-tama, Rizu mau ucapin **arigatou gozaimasu** untuk yang men**fave**, **follows**, bahkan me**review** fanfic ini, Rizu senang baca **review** kalian :'D buat Rizu, **review** kalian itu yang bikin Rizu semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini :'D jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk me**review** fanfic ini, Rizu pasti seneng kok^^,

And big thanks to : **GezzelE VR ; **Zen Ikkika **; **zaa **; MizuKaze Naru ; blue namikaze enwhistle ; ; **kaname **; Luluk Minam Cullen ; **princess sabaku **; .faris ; **dan guest yang mampir meriview fanfic Rizu :D

Nah, akhir kalimat, Rizu harap kalian suka sama fanfic ini dengan men**fave**, atau **follow**, dan jika kalian ingin cepat di _update_ kalian bisa **review**, ingat yaa **review** kalianlah yang bikin Rizu bersemangat :D sekali lagi, _arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san_ :D

**p.s : tolong koreksi kalau ada salah kata ataupun penulisannya, Rizu nggak sempet double check **

* * *

_**makasih buat .fariz yang udah ngingetin soal double Karin itu *nutupin muka* maaf Rizu lupa T^T **_

_**edited, 2 August 2014**_


End file.
